bombermanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Glamorous Mermaid Bomber
"The Glamorous Mermaid Bomber" is the seventeenth episode, airing on January 22, 2003.http://www.tv-tokyo.co.jp/anime/bomberman/story.html Synopsis Plot At the Scumulvault, Mujoe asks who wants to go next in his now three person Shitennou. Mermaid Bomber wants to go next and she acts all whiney so Mujoe will choose her. At the Jetterz HQ, Shout and White Bomber yell at each other again, and there is a letter of resignation on the table, but Ein blows his nose in it. Outside, Bongo and Gangu reveal that they quit because they think they are useless and White Bomber is the only reason the Jetters are doing fine. On a desert planet, Mujoe and Mermaid go to find the unique binoculars. Mermaid takes full advantage of having servants and Mujoe sees it is slowing them down. Mermaid then calls Mujoe papa and acts all innocent. Mujoe is a little surprised but Mermaid's innocent act prevails once again. They show up at the place where the binoculars were found and Mermaid washes evryone away with a splash water bomb. The Jetters are called and they blast off the Cosmo Jetter without Bongo and Gangu. Shout wonders where they are and Birdy says he saw them on the street. Bongo and Gangu were trying to find a new job. At the desert oasis Mermaid loves it there. Mujoe says they should leave, but Mermaid begs and they end up staying. Mermaid stole Mujoe's credit card and bought some things that Bongo and Gangu ended up delivering. Mujoe is enraged that he just spent tons of money, but Mermaid thinks he hates her now and begins bawling. Bongo notices the binoculars and takes them. Mujoe apologizes and Mermaid goes instantly back to being fine. Bongo crashes the truck and the rest of the Jetters see them and land there. Gangu says to the Jetters that they retired and Birdy asks when they quit. Bongo and Gangu said they left a letter, and Shout realizes that Ein blew his nose in it. Bongo and Gangu are horrified and they run off and White Bomber chases them. The hige hige dan show up, but Mermaid ran into Birdy and fell down. She glances up at him and pretty much falls in love. Mujoe doesn't want Mermaid to fall in love with Birdy, and starts to give reasons why she shouldn't, but Birdy gives him a death glare and Mujoe instantly freezes. He grabs Mermaid and runs for it. White Bomber caught up to Bongo and Gangu and they say they quit because they are of no use. White Bomber argues that they were a big help, like in the dolphin hoop and training him to throw bombs. Gangu still refuses to rejoin and the two run off again. Mujoe and Mermaid find White Bomber and Mermaid refuses to fight until Mujoe apologizes to her, so he does and she calls the battlefield. An island of water pretty much. Everyone else sees the battlefield from a distance. White Bomber throws a fire bomb, but Mermaid is unaffected since water is strong over fire. Birdy notices Max watching from a distance. White Bomber tries a burning fire bomb and Mermaid throws a splash water bomb. Hers goes right through White Bombers and White Bomber is washed away and he loses. Mermaid regained the binoculars and Mujoe rewards her by giving her a gold credit card, which is SO a good idea. Birdy confronts Max and Max asks for Birdy's name. He disappears in a poof of smoke. Shout runs up to White Bomber and White Bomber says that he can't beat Mermaid Bomber unless he learns a new bomb. References Category:Bomberman Jetters category:Bomberman Jetters Episodes